


I Won't Let You Go

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [127]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Stiles has a bad day, and Derek tries to cheer him up.





	I Won't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: "HELLOO!! i hope this helps motivate you!! So, my prompt is sterek and Derek dancing with stiles to the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur in their living room after a bad day for stiles. I just wanna say that i absolutely love your writing and it always brings me joy when i get your fic notifications! <3"
> 
> Cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/164431055123/helloo-i-hope-this-helps-motivate-you-so-my).

He’s tried everything he can think of–leaving him alone, asking if he’s wrong, making him food, trying to convince him to go out–but none of them have worked. Stiles’s sour mood has left Derek stumped on how to make him feel better.

They’ve only been officially together for a couple months, relationship too new for Derek to pinpoint exactly what’s upsetting Stiles and what’s the best way to fix it. All he knows is that he came over to Stiles’s apartment to find him laying on the couch, eyes red-rimmed, like he’d been crying or at least rubbing his eyes out of frustration maybe?

He’d asked the usual questions: Was it his dad? (no). Was it Scott? (no). Was it work? (no response). Want to talk about it? (no).

Derek is at a loss, and if Stiles didn’t want to talk about it, maybe he should leave him alone and leave. But as soon as he suggests him leaving, Stiles makes a wounded noise.

So instead he gently pushes Stiles over on the couch enough to sit down beside him, and as soon as he does, Stiles wraps around him like an octopus. They sit like that for a while, Derek running his hand up and down Stiles’s back and occasionally through his hair. He can feel Stiles relax little by little. There’s music from his phone playing softly in the background, left on from his previous attempt at cooking to distract Stiles.

Then he gets an idea.

“Hey,” he whispers. Stiles hums in reply. “Dance with me.”

Stiles lifts his head enough to stare back at Derek, his brow furrowed.

Derek nudges Stiles off of him and stands from the couch, hand extended to lift Stiles up. Stiles eyes the hand for a moment before accepting and letting Derek guide him over to a more open space, closer to the music playing.

He pulls Stiles into his chest, wraps an arm around his waist, and the hand holding Stiles’s he holds up to his chest. Stiles mirrors him, pressing his cheek to Derek’s, his free arm around Derek’s shoulders. They’re not really dancing, just shuffling side to side, rocking to the [slow beat of the music](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0yW7w8F2TVA&t=NTkzOGYyYWVkYTFiY2FhOGFmYjQxY2U2YWE3NTUxNDM2MGZmNWQwYSxab1BhaGVEeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Amf6sraCAohhilt1Mo9FcZA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fliteraryoblivion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164431055123%2Fhelloo-i-hope-this-helps-motivate-you-so-my&m=1) echoing from the tinny speaker on Derek’s phone.

Derek hums along to the song, singing the words he does know… “ _I’m so in love with you, I hope you know…_ ” as he hugs Stiles closer. He can feel Stiles smile against his cheek and knows that while he doesn’t know what Stiles was upset about or how to fix that problem, he can at least do this.

And for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
